La despedida
by Aphrodita
Summary: Seika le escribe una carta a la persona que mas amó y que mas le lastimó... Este resumen apesta, lo sé, por eso... Pasen y vean. YURI


**La despedida**

Aphrodita

Dedicado a quien más me hizo daño en esta vida: Nadie podrá superar tu capacidad para herirme en lo mas profundo con lo que más amo.

One Shot:

Marin:

¡Maldigo el día en que te vi sentada en el sillón de nuestra sala¡Maldigo el día en que llegaste a mi vida como algo mas que una "Amiga"¿Sabes? Yo siempre te consideré mucho mas que una simple amiga, para mí lo eras todo... Una madre que nunca tuve, una hermana mayor... Roles que de corazón nunca quise que ocupases pero que sin embargo, la vida despiadada, se burló de mí trayéndote un día como (Me cuesta pronunciarlo)... Como mi cuñada.

Lo fuiste todo durante la mayor parte de mi vida; en mi etapa confusa, fuiste mi mundo... Cuidaste de mí y sin saberlo de mi hermano menor, y sin saberlo también fuiste tú quien me lo devolvió.

Y maldigo ese día también...

Te vi sentada en el sillón de nuestro hogar, hogar que con mi hermano logramos hacerlo bien nuestro, muy propio, dándole nuestro toque, nuestro encanto, adornándolo como siempre soñamos, viviendo en familia, como hermanos huérfanos que éramos, pero juntos...

Días felices... Que quedaron atrás.

Hasta que llegaste tú y lo complicaste todo... Absolutamente todo.

¿Y sabes que es lo más patético de todo esto? Es que no me molestó, ni me molesta en lo mas mínimo que hayas puesto "Patas para arriba" Nuestro mundo, sino tu mera presencia, que fue mi mayor martirio.

Hasta ese momento tú eras Marin: La persona que me había rescatado, que me había dado refugio, comida y contención cuando yo no lograba recordar nada de mi pasado, pasado que tardó en surgir unos cuantos años... Hasta ese momento eras Marin, la ex instructora de mi otouto, mi amiga; y también la "Pareja" De Seiya, si... Aunque fuese un rumor común que se colaba en la boca de todos, no había que ser muy lucido para notar que entre ustedes dos había surgido algo... Obvio, comenzaban a madurar... Y ya somos adultos.

Pero tuviste que venir a nuestra casa y cambiar todo eso, te odie tanto Marin... ¡Dioses! Si tan solo hubieses sido más fría, si hubiese podido encontrar algo turbio, obscuro y secreto en tu ser, en tu interior, para encontrar así una sola excusa para odiarte... Hoy podría ser feliz... Pero no Marin, no logré hallar nada y cada día que pasa me hundía mas y mas, viéndote reír feliz con las ocurrencias de Seiya y su siempre constante estupidez crónica; viéndote llorar justamente a causa de él y sus heridas profundas ¿Crees que no sé lo que sientes cuando mi hermano te lastima? No te das una idea, yo que estoy a tu lado viviendo eso y escondiendo este secreto, sufro el doble... Por amarte sin tener derecho y por verte sufrir.

Pero no te bastó con aparecerte un día a quedarte para siempre entre nosotros dos, no te bastó con dar vuelta mi mundo, no... No te bastó, no fue suficiente para destruirme...

Tuviste que quedar embarazada... Algo previsible aunque nunca quise admitirlo, algo muy evidente ¿Por qué otra razón de buenas a primeras te juntarías con Seiya, quien necesita de mi ayuda económica para sostener la casa¿Por qué razón aceptarías que viviésemos los tres bajo el mismo techo¿Afirmando así los rumores de una Maestra manteniendo una relación con su pupilo? Tan cuestionado en la Orden... Porque justamente, estabas embarazada.

Solo yo no quise verlo.

Me tomaron por estúpida, me lo contaron ya cuando tu vientre estaba visiblemente hinchado, albergando una vida... ¿Y sabes que, Marin? Te odie, unos instantes tuve que odiarte a ti para no perecer de ira, porque no pude, ni puedo, ni podré odiar ese fruto que llevas en tu vientre... No... ¿Cómo hacerlo, Si de esa semilla me aferre incontables veces para no caer rendida de dolor. Esa semilla me dio la fuerza necesaria para no sucumbir un millar de veces.

Ni tu, ni nadie se daba cuenta de que yo moría día a día en una aparente familia feliz...

¿O tal vez sí?... Algo me dice que siempre interpretaste mis miradas y mis sonrisas, mi manera de acariciarte y consolarte cuando mi hermano te hacia llorar.

Podría poner una agencia de matrimonio luego de la experiencia que adquirí en el tema al convivir con ustedes. Tu embarazo fue fruto de un descuido y no de una muestra de amor, de eso no me quedó duda cuando transcurrieron los meses y la indiferencia entre ustedes era tan notoria... Mientras esa indiferencia crecía, también lo hacia esa pequeña vida en tu interior que latía furiosa para salir y enfrentarse con este cruel mundo.

Siempre creí que serias una buena madre, siempre lo creí y algo en mi, a pesar de todo lo que paso, me dice que aun hay algo tuyo que te da esa calidad de madre.

En esas noches que el padre de tu hijo se ausentaba, nos quedábamos juntas esperándolo, charlando entre nosotras, al principio de banalidades, pero esas charlas inevitablemente se volvieron filosóficas, hondeamos en terrenos desconocidos, conociéndonos un poco mas, peligrosamente mas...

Y te odie un poco mas...

¡Dioses¿Por qué tuve que conocerte de esa forma?.

Deja Vu de lo que iba a pasar.

Una noche a solas contigo me bastó para comprender que estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de ti... Y de esa vida que llevabas dentro.

Fueron noches largas, que para mi eran cortas, en donde me preguntabas cosas que no debía responder ¿Cómo podemos elegir un nombre para el bebe entre las dos? No me correspondía, no... Esa era tarea del padre.

Era una nena, y bien o mal aunque me doliese... Era mi sobrina...

Aprendí a amarla.

Para sublimar tu ausencia, aprendí a amarla a ella en lugar de ti, a pesar de que aun no había nacido... Todo lo que venia de ti tarde o temprano terminaba amándolo.

Y te consolé incontables veces, tu llorando sobre mi hombro, acostadas en tu cama o en la mía, acariciando tu hinchado vientre de ya casi nueve meses, susurrándote silenciosos "Te amo" que con el tiempo se hicieron cada vez más sólidos y nítidos, pero no... Tu no te sorprendías, me sonreías con esa sonrisa que me martirizaba y que hoy en día odio.

Algo raro dio comienzo, empece a ocupar un lugar que no me correspondía, bendita la ausencia de mi hermano como marido y como padre, pero eso fue un arma de doble filo porque inevitablemente me estaba atando mas a ti de una manera que me mataba por dentro.

¿Y tu te dabas cuenta de ello?

No me cabe la menor duda de que si, sino no se explicaría porque siempre me decías que hubieses deseado que yo fuese hombre.

Lo se Marin, se que soy mujer por mas que eso me pese hoy en día, pero aun mas doloroso es saberme tía de tu hija.

Cuándo la niña nació, con su nacimiento murieron todas mis infantiles esperanzas y mi amor por ti, tuve que hacerlo, no tenía opción¿Y sabes por quien lo hice? Por ella, tan chiquita, tan desprotegida, sin saber lo cruel que puede ser a veces este mundo sin proponérselo... No quería armar un escándalo de esas magnitudes, confesar algo que supe en su momento no era algo fácil y aceptable.

Tu eras la madre de mi sobrina, por mas que me pesase... Mi rol siempre lo tuve en claro.

¡Y Dioses! Amé y amo a esa pequeña criatura, fruto de tu vientre, lo más hermoso que pudiste darme, aunque sea desde este lugar, su presencia fue una bendición para mi atormentada alma, para mi eterno y caprichoso corazón enamorado.

Pero el corazón es terco, hace lo que se le antoja, tarde o temprano termina haciéndolo, las emociones me dominaron y me deje llevar. Creí ilusamente que ya no te amaba, que había aprendido a olvidarte, que me había resignado, inclusive cuando finalmente te separaste de mi hermano, cuando tuve mi posibilidad, conociendo tus dudas respecto a nuestro lazo extraño de amistad - amor, no intente nada... No intente acercarme mas que como la tía de tu hija, no te busqué... No busque lo que quizás en una época hubiese buscado desesperada: Tu amor... Porque comprendí que la pequeña lo valía todo, comprendí que no merecía crecer en una familia torcida ¡Ja! Explicarle a una pequeña que tu papá no es tu papá, pero tu tía en cambio ocupa ese lugar... Muy retorcido sin dudas.

Y me gustaba mi lugar, porque podía ser tu amiga, escucharte, y hablarte como tal, sin ese peso que antes cargaba... Llegue a admirarte por la fuerza interior que tenias, llegué a admirarte porque habías logrado llegar lejos prácticamente sola, sin ayuda del padre... Le dabas amor y contención a tu hija, una buena educación, ropa, alimento, trabajabas a sol y sombra, intentabas estudiar para tener un titulo, y para colmo, te hacías de un momento para estar con tu hija... Y en esos momentos me incluías a mi, demostrándome lo importante que era yo para ustedes, o por lo menos así me lo hiciste sentir en aquella época de días felices entre galletas y plaza, entre hamacas y helados. En vez de estar a solas con la pequeña, me invitabas a formar parte de esos preciados y únicos momentos¡Mira sino me sentiré importante! No solo me sentí importante, sino querida... ¡Me preferías a mi en lugar de mi hermano! En lugar del padre de tu hija, y yo me sentía ilusamente dichosa, sentía que me estabas devolviendo un poco de todo ese amor incondicional que te tuve al inicio, que me estabas devolviendo todas las noches que me quede despierta a tu lado consolándote, o acompañándote al hospital cuando la pequeña volaba de fiebre, o simplemente para escucharte o ayudarte a estudiar. Los días que pase a tu lado, prefiriendo mil veces compartir una tarde con las dos mujeres que amaba en lugar de hacer amigos y salir con ellos.

Me hiciste sentir importante en tu vida, en sus vidas, me hiciste sentir querida, y de una pedrada me despertaste de ese hermoso sueño, demostrándome que yo para ti no era mas que una simple desconocida... O mejor dicho, la hermana del ausente padre de tu hija.

Te veía tan superada, te arreglabas tan bien sin la ayuda de Seiya que llegue a admirarte, sin embargo un día tuvo que venir a arruinarnos eso, tuvo que venir a llevarte de mi lado... Fueron solo unas palabras, "Quiero intentarlo de nuevo". Unas patéticas y vacías palabras consiguieron convencerte, tirando al tacho todos esos años que luchaste sola para salir adelante, sola pero contradictoriamente real, acompañada por mí... Y sí, déjame jactarme aunque sea de eso y de otras cosas que sé, me darás toda la razón.

Fue mi culpa, lo acepto; por ocupar un lugar que nunca me correspondió.

"Al fin y al cabo soy el padre" Fueron las palabras definitivas para ti, para nosotras tres... Y comprendí que no importaba lo que habías pasado al lado de una persona, lo que habías dado de ti de puro corazón, un padre, bien o mal, no deja de ser un padre aunque su ausencia se notara en cada rincón de la casa.

Me dejaste; mejor dicho discutimos... Discutimos como si fuéramos una pareja, yo no te comprendí y no te comprendo, tu solo decías que mi hermano era el padre, que era el derecho de la pequeña estar con él... ¡Y maldición que lo sé! Se lo que un padre implica en nuestras vidas, yo no lo tuve, por eso lo se... Pero un padre no se es de sangre solamente, se es en muchas cosas, en la enfermedad, en el juego, en la educación, en la alimentación, en la contención. Pero no te importó, tu te escudabas en que lo hacías todo por la felicidad de tu hija, y yo cometí el error de contradecirte...

Lo hacías porque te sentías terriblemente sola sentimentalmente.

¿Fue mi culpa no llenar ese vacío en tu pecho? Quizás si, quizás estuve tan ocupada con tu hija, en darle todo lo necesario, todo el amor que se merecía y que se merece, que te descuide, que no te presté atención, que no te amé cuando tuve la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Tu te enojaste conmigo, pero tu enojo fue silencioso... En realidad ahora que lo pienso no te enojaste conmigo, sino contigo, porque en tu interior supiste que yo tuve toda la razón... Y no pudiste contra eso, y buscaste enojarte conmigo ya que contigo no podías hacerlo, ni con tu hija ni con el padre si vamos al caso... Así, al igual que yo, que cambie mi amor por ti, por amor a tu hija, tu te enojaste conmigo para no enojarte con tu familia...

¿Y sabes que nos diferencia?...

Hay obviedades, yo solo soy la tía, tu eres su madre... Pero hay algo irrefutable, que yo, todas las veces que callé, que sufrí, que lloré, lo hice por la pequeña... ¿Y tu como madre que hiciste por ella?... No quiero ponerme a discutir sobre el tema, nadie aprende a ser padre, nadie nace sabiendo, o hay alguna carrera que te enseñe a ser un padre exitoso, somos seres imperfectos que cometemos errores, lo sé. Pero hoy en día no me cabe la menor duda tu no conoces el amor... No lo conoces.

Yo lo sufrí y lo padecí en carne propia, lo lloré a mares y lo odié... Odié al amor... Ese amor que me costó horrores olvidar y que hoy día me doy cuenta de que en realidad nunca lo logre, porque mas me empecino en odiarte y mas te extraño... A ti y a la nena.

Estoy enojada, por eso te pido perdón si tal vez mis palabras son muy hirientes, pero aun me cuesta entender como pudiste hacerle eso a la pequeña... No soy ni su madre, ni mucho menos su padre, pero... Era alguien en su vida.

Quisiste vengarte de mí y lo lograste con creces... "Allá tu" Si eres feliz, si tienes la conciencia tranquila y puedes dormir todas las noches en paz, junto a tu marido.

Te enojaste conmigo y te quisiste vengar de mis palabras, de aquellas que te habían echo daño, no solamente por ser verdades, sino porque las cosas duelen el doble de las personas que amamos y que nos aman.

Lo conseguiste, me arrebataste aquello que mas amaba; porque si Marin, aprendí que el amor no existe, no el amor carnal, el que nosotros conocemos como pareja, hay una amor mas fuerte que nos eleva a lo mas alto, y ese gratamente lo descubrí de la mano de tu hija, y eso lo sabias... Lo sabias, por eso tomaste la decisión de irte para no volver nunca mas.

No me duele haber perdido a mi familia, a lo único que tenia, no me duele haber perdido a mi hermano, a mi cuñada, me duele haberla perdido a ella... La pequeña que me enseñó a amarla por sobre todas las cosas, sin importar nada mas, que con su sonrisa me hacia olvidar las tuyas, que con sus abrazos me hacia olvidar tus caricias, que con su melódica risa me hacia olvidar tu dulce voz.

Me dolió, y hoy en día me siento mas muerta que viva, los días pasan sin mas, los segundos sin gloria pero con penas... Y hoy estoy aquí, escribiéndote esta postrera carta, una carta que llevo ahí metida, haría un tintero de mi corazón, una fuente de sílabas, de adioses y regalos.

Por eso maldigo el día en que te conocí como algo mas que una amiga, aunque por mucho tiempo le agradecí a los Dioses tu existencia, ya que me habías dado una hermosa niña como sobrina que era un sol en mi obscuro y tortuoso camino, hoy maldigo todo eso, porque te dio las armas necesarias para lastimarme mas profundo que antes, si tan solo con tu presencia trazabas una herida invisible pero profunda¿Imagínate lo que logras con la ausencia de la pequeña?.

Por eso Marin, esta es una carta de despedida, no te voy a pedir perdón por las cosas horribles que dije, así las sentí en su momento y así las siento, y ni tampoco quiero tu perdón si es que alguna vez reconsideras lo que no sólo me hiciste a mí, sino a tu hija, porque no es necesario ser un padre para saber que la pequeña sufre por todo lo que perdió, porque Marin, hay muchas cosas que tu no conoces de ella que yo si, tal vez por ocupar un rol distinto, pero se que en este momento está sufriendo por mi ausencia, y eso es lo que me esta matando en vida... No me importa llorar las lagrimas de las dos, pero no puedes hacerle eso a ella, prefiero Que crezca odiándome para así saber, tener la tranquilidad de que no sufrirá a causa de una pelea entre adultos, una pelea causada por las emociones humanas, por los sentimientos encontrados y tan rebuscados.

Por todo esto Marin, esta es una carta de despedida, a aquella mujer que creí una buena madre, que creí amar... Para cuando leas esto, yo ya no estaré aquí, y déjame recordarte algo que una vez nos dijimos en consuelo: "Nunca nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil".

Mucho menos si alguien busca la manera de complicártelo, pero me vuelvo a preguntar una y otra vez:

¿De quien es la culpa?...

¿Tuya?...

¿Mía? ...

¿De Seiya?... No creo, de hecho lo dudo¿Hay verdaderos culpables? Algo me dice que no... Y nuevamente le vuelvo a echar la culpa a ese sentimiento llamado amor.

Adiós...

Seika

P/D: Dile a la pequeña cuando sea lo suficientemente madura para comprender, que una vez hubo alguien que la amo con todo su corazón y que le agradece las veces que con su presencia le salvo... Y dile también Que donde quiera que este, yo velare porque sea feliz, luchando contra viento y marea, si es necesario contra los Dioses, para que sea feliz... Lo haré, por ella y por su madre, la mujer que una vez ame como humano imperfecto que somos.

¿Todo esto habrá sido mi culpa?... Lo peor de todo es intentar y no conseguir odiarte.

**\ FIN \**

Rosas... Gracias por leer...

31/08/2006 05:24:44 p.m. San Luis, Capital, Argentina.


End file.
